backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drullkus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Putty Squisher page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Your edits Hello, It's come to my attention that you made some page edits I can't wrap my head around. With all the buildings, I added an in-game store picture for all buildings that these were available for. This created unity and a uniform look in category pages. However, I now saw some of those removed or replaced by animated .gifs. I also wondered why you undid an edit on the crabatron page, which replaced an old crab picture with the current ingame one (which I was going to add myself soon). Should one of us, or both, adopt this wiki, I am in for adminship together (with AdminTheSecond as well), but I'd like to proceed with creating universal layout for pages, and stick to that (I prefer maintaining and cleaning over adding text). Let me know how you think of this. ~ MHLut 21:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Please read FYI -> talk page article ~ MHLut 11:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Promoted to admin Hello, I'd like to notify you that you have been promoted to administrator. ~ MHLut 13:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Where did you get the information about the new champion monsters and monster cage? On the app's Facebook page I could not find anything about the names or the building. So I guess, the official forum? Would you be so kind to add the matching champion monster photos (if available) to the champion monster pages? Oh, and why I don't like animated gifs: they are generally too distracting without having added value. I did use one on the Monster Musk page, it did seem to fit there. ~ MHLut 10:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, good searching :p Asset page ftw! ~ MHLut 17:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Backyard Monsters Hey DA. I recently got facebook and now I love Backyard Monsters... Images Hello, Could you not replaced the first picture of building and monster pages? I put the official in-game (store) images there for a reason. They're al the same size, all from the same source and have no transparency. The first picture on a page will be the thumbnail for a page and transparency is shown as a black background (= ugly). Also, every building and monster has it's own category, please honor these, it's taken ages to clean the mess here up. (Example, Pokey images fit into Category:Pokey images). If you're eager to change something here, I love the decoration section of the other wiki. *hint* Else, please do not overwrite my images. Thank you. ~ MHLut 14:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) BYM Server thing Will find a solution for that, or not, got any ideas? Thank you for alerting me. ~ MHLut 18:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Server Hey, Just noticed there's a wild monster tribe at 0 x 0 on my server, I'm confused :p ~ MHLut 19:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Profile badges Hello, If you want to edit the achievements, go ahead. I never went into them, so they're on default still. If you want to use the same as you have on the other wiki, that's fine. I only don't like the images in which you see pebble bombs images and such, where the image's border is showing (like the Flinger and Catapult badges). If you've got some time left, could you explain how to add custom achievements? Thank you :) ~ MHLut 15:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ooh, silly me, did not read to the end of the instruction text. Got it now. ~ MHLut 16:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm "Monster Sitting'' for my Uncle while he is in China. I've never played Backyard Monsters before! I've been feeding the monsters for him since Friday and everything has been going fine until tonight. I went to feed his monster and it says that I have 20 crabatron but it's in red. When it's in red he told me to go to the hatchery and create 10 Ichis and 10 crabatron to make it black. I did that but it's still not letting me feed them and is still red! Can you help? I don't want his monster to die!!'' Reply Oh yea, forgot about that :S I'll do that next time -xKevin- 01:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Spurtz Sprite I just saw it in the photos in our wiki so... is it ok? [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 05:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep fixed the sig [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 05:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki foreground I know I said this already on the forum page but I think you didn't see it. I think the colour should just stay white, because of the images in this wikia. Unlike your wikia which has images that are all transparent, many of the images and stuff here are white instead of transparent. (don't know why though o.0) Just saying. -xKevin- 09:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) WHOA whoa you just fixed all those tables ... you just did ... [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'vinz(^^,)y17']] 15:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) and now there i just found the wiki of one of my favorite games i thought i haffta make one i know nearly every single thing about the game [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'vinz(^^,)y17']] 16:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, what is the color of the wiki pages(code) Thanks! By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 07:04,12/4/2011 Layout Why do you keep changing it? Didn't you see MHLut's reply? Is IMG code acceptable? http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Wiki_Layout&t=20111206115045 -xKevin- 01:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC)man, i need help, i dont know what happened in my game at facebook, i had the level 1 token, but when i beated the others waves, the token disappeared To clear things up Darkus, I should have cleared this up earlier, but I no longer have the desire to merge the two wikis. You may have noticed you are not my favourite admin, not because you're not good at administrating, but because you don't match the vision I have for the wiki, or my style. I've already mentioned to Kevin, should have done to you as well, that I'm planning on demoting you as an admin on this wiki. I only haven't done this so far because currently, administration is not solid here and I'm still looking for some good admins from this wiki. I will not make you a bureaucrat for this reason, plus the fact that I can not revoke these rights myself. I already revoked the admin rights of AdminTheSecond and 007, they only have rollback rights now I think. In the past, a merge between the two wikis did not happen and when it comes to style and vision, I think the two are too different. So it will be: you have your wiki, we have ours. Don't take it personal, but I'd rather see the two separated. And about the picture stealing: I've never minded that myself, I have not the time or knowledge to track down the source of each uploaded image. Unless you clearly edited the images, they are not your property either, they're Kixeye's. If there's an image you created (= not ripped out of game) we'll have to arrange something for that. I'm fine with whatever Kevin does with it, so you can notify him, I don't check my messages very often. That's it for now, I just lost my focus, so can't think of something left to add. Hope this clears some things up. ~ MHLut 18:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Berak kentut babi lu,naga ?! mimpi kaleh lu itu mah cma babi panggang muka loeh tu kyk tai gajah apa lgi lebih mirip kntut hello dark how to get the sprite of spurtz? Ponteo2345 06:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) h Image copying Also, there are times the images people get do not come from your wiki, maybe somewhere like forums, in-game (removing background with programs like Photoshop). Don't know if all the images are copied from your wiki, but this is possible. Maybe you could make a hidden watermark (or visible, but visible ones are ugly..) so you know if the images are copied from your wiki or not. Edit: Nevermind about the post you did earlier, think it's on-topic. But I think you should make a news blog. -xKevin-Talk Page 01:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC)